Rainy Days
by TheSemiWriter
Summary: It's a rainy day in Ikebukuro and Shizuo is in for an unexpected amount of teasing from Izaya. Something about getting 'wet' and 'dirty'.
Izaya and Shizuo were stuck inside Shizuo's small apartment, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya gave a leap and fell into Shizuo's arms with a grunt.

"What, flea." Shizuo was irritated by the "drip, drop" sound of the rain.

"Your house is so boring! Isn't there anything to do besides sit around and sleep~?"

"Well, houses are made to sit around and sleep in."

Izaya gave a muffled grunt as he buried his face into the blonde's chest.

"S-stop that, flea!" Shizuo pushed the raven away by his forehead but he just came back and buried his face in deeper.

Shizuo found himself blushing as Izaya snaked his hands around his waist.

"Then entertain me Shizu-chan~" Izaya looked up at the blonde and gave his best pouting face. He even forced himself to tear up a little.

"F-fine. What do you want to do then?" Shizuo stared at the rainy weather to avoid eye contact with his lover.

"Well, we could get wet." the raven stated bluntly.

"W-w-what do you mean by get 'wet'?" Shizuo stammered.

"You know, get dirty!" the raven broke out in a grin.

"W-what the hell?!" the blonde was furious and embarrassed that the informant would even suggest such a thing.

"Awh~ c'mon Shizu-chan! We don't have to get that dirty if you want." the raven sprung up from where he was and headed towards the door.

Shizuo was considering getting "wet", but he was shocked when Izaya went through the wrong door.

"O-oi! The bedroom is that way!" Shizuo shouted at the raven.

Izaya turned back around at Shizuo and gave a puzzled look.

"Hm? Why would we go to the bedroom?" with spin and a slam, Izaya was out of the apartment.

 _What the hell? He said he wanted to get dirty but now he's heading outside?_ Shizuo thought to himself as he walked out of his apartment, thoughts popping up here and there in his head.

"Ah~ the rain was colder than I expected~" the raven giggled as he spun around in the rain, letting himself get drenched by the drops of water.

"F-flea! What are you doing now?!" the blonde barked at the soaked raven.

"Why, getting wet of course. What else?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it after he processed what just happened.

Izaya stopped what he was doing and looked at the flustered blonde.

"Were you thinking of something else, Shizu-chan?"

When Shizuo didn't respond, the raven pursued farther.

"Were you thinking of getting 'wet' and 'dirty' somewhere else entirely? Shizu-chan, you naughty boy~!" scolded the informant.

"S-shut up! You were the one that gave me that thought!" the blonde snapped.

"Then would you like to get 'wet' and 'dirty' Shi-zu-chan~?" the raven struck a different pose each time he said Shizuo's name until he ended up with his pointer finger pointing at the humiliated blonde.

The blonde hissed and turned around to his apartment and walked toward the door.

"E-eh~? Shizu-chan~!" the raven dashed towards the blonde and held onto his arm.

"Tch, Flea, you're wet." Shizuo pulled away from the drenched informant.

"Oh? Just this much wetness can make you cringe? Then I'm afraid you can't handle me when I'm really 'dripping wet' Shizu-chan~" the raven sneered at the distressed blonde and rushed upstairs to hide in the apartment, afraid that his arms will be ripped off soon if he stood there any longer.

As he hid under bed, (which was a horrible place to hide, considering that Shizuo doesn't even clean under his bed), he heard heavy footsteps approaching.

 _Shit! I think I might had gone too far…_ The raven thought to himself. _Gaa! If he finds me he'll rape me for real!_

 _Wait…why did I hide under the bed? Ugh~! I'm so stupid!_ The footsteps were drawing closer and the sound was ringing in the raven's head.

 _Goddammit, I'm fuc-_

The informant didn't get a chance to finish his chain of thoughts before he was pulled into the air by a blonde bartender.

"S-shizu-chan!" the raven tried to make his voice sound as calm as possible, but it was challenging since air was slowly being sucked away from him due to how hard Shizuo's grip was on his neck.

"Y-you're hurting me Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo hastily dropped the skinny informant down.

The informant was on his knees now, surprised that the blonde let him go so easily and willingly.

"So you wanna do it or no?" the blonde inquired unanticipatedly.

"Do what?" Izaya sounded rather gullible when he said that, considering he was just teasing Shizuo about doing something "dirty".

When Izaya finally awoken to his senses he stuttered "O-oh…y-you really want to do it?" the raven rubbed the back of his neck. "I-i was just messing with you but if you wanted to I guess we co-"

The informant was silenced when Shizuo bent down on his knees and reached out, rubbing his cheeks.

"S-shizuo…w-what are you doing…?" the raven trembled at how strange the blonde was acting.

"Hm…you're still wet."

"S-so…? I don't see what the probl-"

The informant was unable to finish his sentence when Shizuo swiftly tilted his head and leaned in, forming a kiss. Shizuo deepen the kiss when he set his hand on the raven's knees; it was without warning and the raven jerked his mouth open in surprised. Shizuo took this chance and shoved his tongue into the naive informant's mouth.

Izaya let out a groan and grabbed at the blonde's hair rather roughly. Izaya pulled on the bleached blonde lockets of hair harder when Shizuo moved his tongue around.

Shizuo broke off the kiss but their foreheads were still touching. A string of saliva was connecting their tongue's together. Their mouths were still open, trying to breathe in the air that was thrown into their steamy kissing.

"So you wanna get wet now?" the blonde asked right after they had just had a romantic moment of silence.

"Right now? Right after we just had our hot kiss?" the raven's face turned serious and Shizuo thought that he might go on a rampage.

"Uh-"

"HELL YEAH! Let's go Shizu-chan~!" the raven pulled Shizuo to his feet and rushed towards the bathroom.

"U-uh…we're gonna do it in the…bathroom…?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"Well, we should take a bath together first. You know, get **wet** first." the raven started to take off his shirt, which was fairly difficult considering that the dampness of the shirt was sticking to his skin.

"Then we get…?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Dirty!" the raven grinned as he tossed his shirt onto the blonde's face.

The blonde removed the shirt from his face and hissed "Izzaayaaa~" and jumped onto the raven, shoving him into the bathtub.

The two lovers didn't notice at all when the doorbell rang and a guest was waiting for them to answer. The guest was wearing a lab coat, and was drenched in the unexpected rainy weather. His glasses were glittered with droplets of rain and he held a package in his hand.

The guest rung the doorbell numerously times and when he was about to ring it once more, he stopped and heard water splashing. Now there was giggling and teasing.

"Ah~ Those two troublemakers. Good thing I was the only one here who witnessed it." the doctor spun around on his heels, slightly embarrassed that he had to witness hearing his two best friends making…a moment. What the doctor _didn't_ witness as he was walking away was that there was another person who heard the same thing that he did.

"Eheheheh…I can't wait to write about this~!" A girl wearing a black hat and dress was standing in a vacant apartment room with a recording machine in one hand and a dabbing her bloody nose with a tissue in the other.

The two lovers were still completely unaware that Shinra and Erika had witness hearing everything that they had done since they were in the bathroom.

"Hey Shizu-chan! I have an idea! How about we do this on every single rainy days?" the raven informed.

"Mm. Sounds good to me." The blonde replied as he splashed water onto the informant's pale skin.

"Eh! Shizu-chan! No fair!" the raven splashed the water back on the blonde.

After a few minutes or so, the two decided that they were _wet_ enough for one day and decided to get to the next level.

As the raven was starting to put on his clothes, the blonde protested and said "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Uh…putting clothes on…?"

"Well we're gonna get dirty anyways and I have to take off your clothes off so why are you dressing up?"

" _Dirty?_ " the informant asked rather innocently. "We can still wear our clothes to get dirty. You mean dirty as in getting food on ourselves or killing each other, right?" the informant stated too ignorantly.

The blonde was silent for a moment before he face palmed himself. "For fuck's sake Izaya, if we were to get _dirty_ then why would we take a shower before that?"

"Cause I was drenched in rain water…?"

"Goddammit, you're so naive." groaned the blonde.

"Well I can't help it Shizu-chan. It's cause you have too many dirty thoughts about raping me." the raven continued to dress into his hoodie and shorts.

"Well can we at least do _something_ that's not too dirty?" the blonde requested.

"We can sleep together."

"Fine. I guess that's good enough." the blonde was rather disappointed since he was looking forward to "getting dirty".

 _This flea is twisted and evil in more ways than one._ Shizuo thought to himself.

When Shizuo saw that Izaya was done dressing up and he was as well, he swooped the raven up bride-style, and proceeded his way to the bedroom.

Izaya wrapped his thin arms around the blonde as he was being carried.

Izaya was set down nicely and gently on the bed and Shizuo crawled over him to the other side of the bed.

When the two were settled comfortably they faced each other. They stared into one other's eyes. Shizuo broke the silence once again and said "So when are we gonna start?"

"Shizu-chan, you're so desperate~" the informant purred. "We're not doing anything _dirty_ , ok? You better not rape me while I sleep either."

"Tch, I'm not that kinda person." and with that said, the blonde closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The raven also proceeded to sleep as well, his legs wrapped around his lover's legs.

Shizuo opened one eye to see if the raven was asleep. Surprisingly he was. Shizuo quietly slid in closer and whispered to the raven "I love you." and kissed him softly on his forehead. When he moved back to get one last look at the raven before he went to sleep, he saw the raven's face turn red, and through the darkness of the night, he saw him twitch a smirk.


End file.
